Mya the Fox Mechanic
by Everything's Slipping Away
Summary: There's a new girl in class called Mya who finds out about Lyoko and ends up joining the team, in return for starting work on building a couple of new scanners. MyaxOdd. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: New Comrade

Mya the Fox Mechanic

Note: Sorry if anything is out of cannon or if anyone's majorly out of character, but I think I can manage to keep them in character enough. Enjoy, read, and please please please review!

Chapter 1 – New Comrade

"Before we begin," Mrs. Hertz said, "I'd like to introduce Mya, she's new to Kadic and will be your new classmate. Now, I want everyone to look after her. Odd, since you're so eager to talk, how about Mya sits next to you?"

Odd was caught off guard by this, but smiled politely all the same, covering up his embarrassment. He hated it when Mrs. Hertz caught him talking to Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Now, everyone, get into partners." Mrs. Hertz said sternly, "And no talking."

Sissi saw an opportunity to have a new friend who could help her get Ulrich to like her.

"Here, Mya, you can be my partner." Sissi said, with a friendly smile that was quite obviously forced.

"Um, ok." Mya said shyly, not wanting to sound rude by saying no to this confident and bossy girl. She felt a hand rest gently on her wrist, and she turned to see Odd smiling at her.

"Sorry, Sissi, Mya's with me." Odd said, his smile widening as Sissi glared at him. He turned his attention to his new lab partner, "Hi, I'm Odd."

Odd and Mya got along quite well, and Mya spent most of the lesson laughing at Odd's jokes and general mucking about, much to the annoyance of Mrs. Hertz. And that's how Mya came to be sitting with Odd, Yumi, Jeremie, Ulrich and Aelita at lunch that day.

"Sorry I wasn't in class today, I felt sick." Aelita smiled politely, but she didn't seem to be telling the whole truth.

"Don't worry if you don't want to eat much," Ulrich changed the subject, grinning, "Odd'll finish it for you. He eats the same as an elephant."

"Do not." Odd said through a mouthful of mashed potato, and everyone started laughing. But there was a sudden beep from Jeremy's bag.

"Uh oh." Jeremie said, "Uh, sorry, Mya, we're going to have to go, we have something really important we need to do."

"We'll catch you later, ok?" Yumi said, smiling as she followed Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich out of the lunch room.

Mya waited five seconds, then hurried after them as discreetly as possible.

"Great work, everyone." Jeremie said with triumph, "We got Xana just before he had time to do anything. Saves us a return trip to the past. And with the data Aelita managed to get from sector 5 earlier, we're well on the way to getting the anti-virus." Suddenly, Jeremy turned. He thought he'd heard the lift, but he must have imagined it. Everyone was virtualised in Lyoko, so nobody could be in the lift.

A few minutes later, Odd, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich entered from the lift, all smiling at Jeremie and cheering. But Ulrich's smile suddenly faded, "Damn, I think I dropped my phone when I got out of the scanner."

"I'll help you find it." Aelita volunteered with her polite smile, "We'll find it faster if there's more than one of us."

"We'll wait up here." Jeremie said, "If Xana attacks again, it'll be easier if we're all already here."

As they got nearer to the room with the scanners, Ulrich and Aelita thought they could hear something. A pencil, like someone was sketching something. Someone must've been down there.

Their suspicions were confirmed as they noticed Mya sitting by one of the scanners, drawing. She turned, saw Ulrich and Aelita staring at her, and realized she had nothing to hide behind except a nervous smile. "Uh, hi Ulrich, Aelita." She said, clearly hoping they would forgive her.

"What're you doing down here?" Ulrich said, his fists clenched in anger.

"Well, I, uh…" Mya trailed off, unable to think of a valid excuse.

Ulrich couldn't hold the anger in anymore. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall so her face was level with his (she was an inch or two shorter than him). "Admit it!" He yelled, "You're a spectre working for Xana!"

"I don't even know what this Xana thing is." She said, her brown eyes full of fear, "Or how I could be a spectre."

"Mya?" Came Odd's voice from behind Ulrich, "What're you doing down here?"

"She's a spectre sent by Xana." Ulrich said through gritted teeth, "She must've been tampering with the wires of the scanners or something. I can't believe it. I actually liked you. I thought you were nice. But I guess it was just an act to get us to trust you."

"I'm not." She said, her voice matching her fear-filled eyes, "I don't know what Xana is."

"You would say that." Ulrich glared at her, "Now tell the truth!"

"Woah, chill, Ulrich." Odd said, pulling Ulrich's hands slowly off Mya, "I think she's telling the truth."

"So what _were_ you doing down here?" Yumi asked, just casually out of interest.

"I was making blueprints of these –scanners, did you call them?- since I noticed that you could use an extra one or two. I'm a dab hand with mechanics, so I thought that I could offer to build you a couple of new scanners to save time." Mya explained, silently thanking Odd for intervening, "And in return, you could let me come with you to Lyoko or whatever it's called. I heard you talking about it, Jeremie, it sounds like a really cool place."

"I'm not so sure." Jeremie said, "I mean, Lyoko is pretty dangerous, what with Xana activating towers and all, and all the monsters. You'd have to be ready to fight."

"I don't mind fighting." Mya smiled, "I'll pull my weight, I promise. Pleeeeeease, Jeremie?"

Jeremie thought for a moment, and then said, "Alright. But first, I'll have to scan you and set up the virtualisation programme for you. And you have to promise not to tell anyone else about Lyoko or Xana or anything else to do with this."

"Yes!" She grinned, jumping around like someone who'd had too much sugar, "Oh, thank you, Jeremie, I won't tell a soul!"


	2. Chapter 2: Crash Course Part 1

Author's note: As you may have guessed, this is set during the second season where Aelita's only just been virtualised not long ago and Jeremie is working on the anti-virus. Sorry I didn't mention that before ''. Anyway, sorry if anyone is massively OOC. Don't forget to review.

Chapter 2 – Crash course: The Ins and Outs of Lyoko (Part 1)

Mya's first trip to Lyoko with the Lyoko warriors was, luckily, on a Sunday, so they managed to sneak to the secret passage to the sewers without much hassle from any teachers. Mya had chosen roller blades to cruise through the sewers, since she couldn't ride a skateboard to save her life and she preferred roller blades to a scooter.

"First off, I'm going to have to scan you so I can use data from your DNA to modify the virtualisation programme with." Jeremie explained as soon as he was sat at the computer screen, "When I've finished the programme, I'll virtualise you. Odd will follow and he can start teaching you about Lyoko. And don't worry if Xana activates a tower, I'll send Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi in at the slightest alert."

It felt strange enough being scanned, but being virtualised was the strangest experience that Mya had ever felt, and no doubt wouldn't be beaten by much else. As soon as she appeared in the Polar region, she looked as her new figure. Dark red tight fitting jumpsuit with the collar standing up, lighter red boots, a black belt with little pockets for her kunai daggers ("Nice choice of weapon, Jeremie"), fox tail. Wait, hang on, fox tail?!

"Jeremie, are you sure about the tail?" Mya asked, staring at it with a mix of shock and curiosity.

"Of course I'm sure. They match the ears." She heard Jeremie's voice say, "This way you match the animal theme that Odd's virtual form follows. You'll see what I mean when he gets there."

A few moments later, Odd landed next to Mya, grinning, "Jeremie did a good job with your virtual form. Loving the ears and tail, fox mechanic."

She smiled, "Shouldn't you be getting on with teaching me about Lyoko?"

"Right, yeah, of course." Odd said, still grinning, "This is the Polar region of Lyoko, one of five. The other regions are the Forest region, the Desert region, the Mountain region, and Sector 5. Sector 5 is where all the data about Lyoko and Xana is kept, so we take the occasional trip there to get more data for the anti-virus for Aelita. Aelita used to live in Lyoko, but Jeremie managed to materialise her in our world, but during the process, Xana infected her with a virus, so we can't shut down the supercomputer."

"Why do you want to shut this place down?" Mya asked, "It's so beautiful here."

"You see, Xana lives here. Xana activates towers, which lets him do really bad stuff in our world, like possessing people and turning them into spectres. Jeremie'll explain more about them if you ask him. The virus means that if we shut down the supercomputer, not only do we destroy Xana, but we destroy Aelita too." Odd explained, his grin fading slightly as he was talking about something a little more serious, "So Jeremie's working day and night trying to make an anti-virus. He's smart like that."

"So, what do we do here on Lyoko?" She asked, after taking in all that information.

"Now that's the fun part." Odd's grin was restored, "We have to get Aelita safely to the tower, which is harder than it sounds. Xana creates monsters which he sets on us to try and stop us getting to the activated tower. It's why we need our weapons, like my laser arrows and your kunai daggers. But, we can only take a certain number of hits before we're out of life points and we get devirtualised." He held out his hand, "C'mon, I'll show you what a tower looks like."

Shyly, Mya took Odd's hand and the two raced off in the direction of the nearest tower. As soon as she saw it, she skidded to a halt, awestruck, "Wow…it's so…so…big and…"

"Awesome?" Odd smiled, "I know. At the moment it's deactivated, but it glows red when Xana's activated it. Oh, that reminds me, I'd better tell you about the super scanner. The super scanner tells us when Xana's activated a tower. Before then, we relied on a less reliable scanner, and Aelita noticing pulsations. The scanner works on Jeremie's laptop, and his computer in his room. Thing is, that means we sometimes have to sneak out of lessons, and we have to call Yumi to let her know about the emergency, but we manage."

"So what kind of stuff happens when Xana activates a tower?" She asked, still a little in awe of the tower.

"Well, there's lots of stuff that Xana can do, from making spectres to formatting music files so they make people go into comas." He shuddered a bit at mention of the music, "I was an unfortunate victim of the music one. It wasn't nice, I can tell you."

"If Xana's so bad, who would create something that bad?" She said, after a brief pause.

"Well, we think that it had something to do with Franz Hopper. He used to teach at Kadic, and he owns the Hermitage in the forest, which has a direct passage to the factory." Odd explained, "We don't know much else about it though."

Suddenly, they heard Jeremie's voice, slightly panicky, "Have you finished teaching Mya all she needs to know?"

"I've told her pretty much everything I can." Odd said calmly, "Why?" 

"Xana's on the offensive." Jeremie replied, still sounding panicky, "I'm sending Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita now, but you'll have to head for the main tower in the Polar region, since the activated tower is in the forest. Watch out for any monsters on the way. I'm sending the overboard now, you'll have to share it until I can programme a vehicle for Mya."

"Hearing you loud and clear, Jeremie." Odd said, grinning, "Great, now we can move on to learning about Xana's monsters and how to fight." He leapt onto the Overboard as it appeared in front of them, holding out a hand for Mya for the second time that day, "Hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride."


	3. Chapter 3: Crash Course Part 2

Author's Note: Sorry if anyone's OOC or anything's inaccurate. I'm on about episode 30 at the moment.

Chapter 3 – Crash Course: The Ins and Outs of Lyoko (part 2)

They arrived in the forest region, after travelling through the main tower, and were soon confronted by Xana's 'welcoming committee'.

"Let's start you off with something easy." Odd said, grinning, "These little critters are Kankrelats. They're pretty weak, but avoid the lasers all the same. They're pretty good at dodging, so you need pretty good aim to hit them from a distance. You might want to start off with close range attacks."

Mya nodded, smiling, "I'll do my best."

She ran forward, drawing her kunai daggers and stabbing at the host of Kankrelats that swarmed the place. She got hit a couple of times, which caught her a little off, but soon she'd finished them all off.

"Great." Odd said, still grinning, "You're not so bad at this fighting thing. Could do with more practise, but I'll let you off since you're new." He said the last bit jokingly.

Mya was about to respond, but she noticed something behind her. Something huge and red, with several white eyes. It was aiming at her. She only just managed to leap out of the way in time.

"Right, time for you to move on to bigger things." He said with the same grin, "That's a Krabe. It's basically a big crab with lasers."

"You want me to take out that thing?" She said, then laughed, "Great joke, Odd. You had me going there for a minute."

"I'm not joking." He said, "You're going to have to be able to handle these things on your own someday, so it's better to build your confidence now. Besides, if things get too much for you, I'll be right here to save you." He winked, "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you now, would I?"

"I guess not." She considered this for a moment, then she said with determination, "Alright. I'll fight the Krabe."

She cart wheeled out of the way of a shot, keeping herself moving in fear of getting hit if she stayed still. She kept looking for a means of hitting it, and, after a while, it came to her. She jumped up, rebounding off a tree and landing on top of the great creature, rapidly slashing an 'M' onto the Eye symbol on its back before back-flipping off before the Krabe exploded.

She grinned at Odd, "How did I do?"

"Not bad, Mya, not bad at all." He replied, smiling, "You're doing quite well for a beginner, I'm kind of impressed."

"Odd, quit teasing Mya." Ulrich said, "We have a tower to deactivate."

"Alright, we're coming." Odd said, sighing irritably, "Geez, you never get five minutes to talk around here. Oh well, we'd better get on with it before Xana can do much damage."

He bounded down from the ledge he'd been standing on and ran to the tower his friends were heading for, beckoning for Mya to follow. Mya did so, still curious about something, "So what happens if you get hit too many times?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to explain about life points." Odd said, that fact only having just occurred to him, "Well, we start off with 100 life points, and different monsters attacks deal different amounts of damage. Like the Kankrelats only do 10 points of damage while the Krabes do 40 minimum. When we run out of life points, we get devirtualised. Nothing to worry about really, it's just a drag because you miss out on all the fun."

"Right…" She said, not entirely sure how to react. Fortunately, she didn't need to, since at that moment, what looked like a swarm of wasps swooped by.

"Incoming swarm of Hornets." Came Jeremie's voice from nowhere. It still creeped Mya out a bit that Jeremie could talk to them even though he wasn't there.

"We know, Jeremie." Yumi said, "Aelita, find somewhere to hide. We'll handle them."

Aelita nodded and rushed off to hide in a nearby log, while Yumi lobbed her fan at one of the five Hornets that were firing as fast as they could from all directions. Yumi and Ulrich got robbed of their last few life points and disappeared in front of Mya's very eyes, which shocked her to say the least. This left Mya and Odd to take on five Hornets by themselves.

Odd managed to take out most of them, but Mya noticed one was aiming at Odd as he was aiming at the other Hornet. There was no time to warn him, so she did the first thing she could think of, and threw both her kunai daggers at it. The first one missed, but the second hit its target. The Hornet exploded just before its laser could fire.

"Ok, I've lost my-" She paused mid-sentence as she noticed that, somehow, her kunai daggers were back in her pockets of her belt, "Jeremie, care to explain how that happened?"

She heard Jeremie laugh and say, "I programmed them so that they re-materialize when they're out of a certain range. It'll only work a certain number of times though, so don't waste them."

"Yes sir." She said, mock saluting and grinning, "Aelita, you can come out now. The passage to the tower's all clear."

---

"So that was a return to the past?" Mya asked Odd at the second Sunday morning breakfast they'd had that week, "Wow, it must've taken forever for you to get used to this stuff."

"We only return to the past when Xana's done some damage in our world. He'd managed to smash up some of the telephone poles near school, so we had to go back so everything would be put right." Odd explained, "Look on the bright side; we got a second lie-in, and second breakfast."

She grinned, "I suppose. Not that you need it. Ulrich was right; you _do_ eat as much as an elephant."

"Cut it out, I do _not _eat that much." He said with a friendly glare, "You shouldn't be so rude to your tutor on Lyoko."


End file.
